


A Sparkling's Cry

by Amanda_Panda



Series: Wing-Ratchet fanfics [1]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: AU yo, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Depression, M/M, Mentioned Character Death, Minor postpartum depression, Sparklings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 01:15:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7914688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amanda_Panda/pseuds/Amanda_Panda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The beginning of a set of Wing/Ratchet fanfics I want to write. That pairing isn't in this specific fic, it'll be in others.</p><p>In this fic, Wing has a sparkling and is with the Wreckers. For more backstory on this setting, please read the notes in the fic, thank you.</p><p> </p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sparkling's Cry

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the notes at the end for full backstory and info.
> 
> The basics are! Drift is dead! Wing has a baby!
> 
> The end, on to the story.
> 
> And before anyone asks, no, this was not inspired by ruenesca on tumblr's 'what if Wing lived' fanfic. I wrote this months ago, and theirs is only a few days old.  
> Nor is it based off of anna1795 on tumblr's post of the same topic(at least, I don't think it is).

It was hard sometimes.

  
Gasket looked so much like Drift. Even if his colouring was off(He'd say it looked a lot like Deadlock's before his rebuild), but he had Drift's audio flares, face, and a similar body type.

  
And, even as young as he was, he acted so much like Drift.

  
Except, it seemed, the way it would demand food. While Drift would sit and sulk(especially in his early days in the city) until he was offered energon, the small sparkling would scream and cry until Wing stopped whatever he was doing to feed him.

  
But sometimes, when he awoke from the middle his recharge cycle to the cries of his sparkling, it took him a while to work up the will to get off the berth. However, the longer the wait, the louder and harder the sparkling cried. Even when his coding joined in to urge him off the berth, he still felt he couldn't do it.

  
A few times Kup, or Springer, or Perceptor, or sometimes even Whirl, had knocked on his door, asking if he was alright, or needed any help. But Wing would always replied that he was just slow getting up, and that everything was fine.

  
But it wasn't. And he knew he needed help, but just couldn't bring himself to ask.

  
Wing hadn't even known he was carrying until he was about to give birth. And, if he was honest with himself, if he had known about it back in New Crystal City, he probably wouldn't have kept it. It wasn't very knightly, and he knew it, to wish for a chance to go back and kill the innocent life of his sparkling's before it even had a chance to live.

  
He could feel his great sword now, urging him to get up and care for the poor thing. But he couldn't, even as Gasket hiccups through his crying.

  
He just looks so much like Drift.

  
"Wing? Are you in there?" It's Perceptor who calls through the door this time. How long had Gasket been crying to wake up Perceptor, who's room was at the other end of the hall?

  
"Wing?" He call again, when the other takes too long to answer.

  
"I'm here." Wing finally replies, through it come out a bit strained.

  
"Are you okay? Gasket has been crying for quite a while now." The sniper said, concern filling his voice.

  
"Yeah," Wing called, clearing his throat. "Everything's fine." 'No, it's not. He to looks like my dead bondmate.' He thought, bit bitterly.

  
"If you're sure. But please, do tend to him soon, we all need our sleep tonight." And with that, Wing could hear the retreating, if hesitant, pede-falls as Perceptor went back to his room.

  
With a deep invent, Wing rolled off the berth and took the few short paces to Gasket's make-shift crib. Carefully picking the sobbing sparkling up and holding him close to his chest, Wing sat at the edge of his berth and began to try and feed him. It seemed the longer it took Wing to retrieve the sparkling, the longer it took for him to latch on and suckle.

  
Releasing a sigh, he opened his chest plates to revile two large pouches filled with enriched energon for the sparkling to feed upon.

  
"Shh. It's alight, I'm here now." Wing cooed, trying to calm Gasket enough for him to latch onto a nub.

  
But he kept crying, and it didn't seem like he was going to stop anytime soon.

  
"It's okay, I'm sorry I took so long. Just please, stop crying." He begged, feeling his own tears welling up in the corners of his optics. "Come on. Please!"

  
'No.' Wing thought, trying to will himself to stop . 'I won't cry. I can't' But he couldn't hold them back for long, and soon he was sobbing too, from both stress and tiredness. And it was just too much for him to stop.

  
Hearing this new sound of his carrier crying, Gasket's own sobs slowed until they stopped as Wing held the sparkling tightly to himself. Seeing how upset he was, the sparkling reached a small hand up to pat at Wing's face while babbling at him, in an attempt to calm him.

  
The sudden touch to his face startled Wing, making him jump a bit and look down at the sparkling reaching for him and making noise.

  
"I'm okay. It's alright." He said, hiccuping bit and wiping away his tears. "Let's get you fed, okay?"

  
Shifting a bit so Gasket could latch onto him, Wing leaned back against the wall the head of his berth was pressed next to. And staring into the sparklings deep, blue eyes, Wing began to fall into a light sleep as Gasket fed.

  
It was hard sometimes.

  
But they could get through it.

  
He knows they can.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so for the backstory on this AU.  
> Basically, Drift died instead of Wing at the battle for New Crystal City, and Wing distraught over losing his lover, and the BURNING NEED to help others, left the planet to heed his calling.  
> After some months flying about and doing random good deeds, he comes across Turmoil's ship(Drift told him about it). He decides to get revenge on behalf of Drift, dressing it up as just preventing him from doing more bad things.  
> He ends up meeting the Wreackers and teaming up with them to blow up the ship.  
> They win!  
> From all the stress(first 'real' battle and all) Wing then gives birth a surprise sparkling, who looks a lot like Prewar Drift/Deadlock.  
> Wing names him Gasket because that was an important person in Drift life, and he's honoring their memory, yada yada.
> 
> And that's where we are now. I'll probably write that fic out later, but I honestly haven't thought this through completely.  
> If you would like to know more about this AU please hit me up with an ask on my blog here - http://mika-the-shadowbeast.tumblr.com/
> 
> Please leave a comment(or just a kudos) and let me know what you think of my fic/AU/rambling.  
> If you made this far, then thank you so much for reading this, hope you all liked it! :D


End file.
